


Кай и Герда: навстречу

by Anonymous



Category: faitytales
Genre: F/M, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. А Герда не пришла

Небо плачет. Слез не осталось.  
Все давно отболело, прошло.  
И такими смешными мечтами  
Разлетелось, раня, стекло.

Не простое стекло, не оконце,  
То, куда все смотрелся Кай.  
Не растают околки на солнце -  
И застывшее сердце... Не тай.

Вьюга страшная ближе и злее,  
Засыпает пургою следы.  
И не склеить разбитое клеем,  
И со мною уже не ты.

Та, что рядом, прекрасней,  
И богаче и знатней  
Только глупое сердце рыдает  
Только рвется оно не к ней.

Отпусти ты меня, Королева  
Равнодушных льдов и снегов.  
Я с тобой прожить не сумею  
Я к тебе приведу врагов.

Я люблю тебя и хотел бы,  
О, хотел бы остаться с тобой!  
Только глупое сердце все мерзнет...  
Но не замерзает. Не ной!

Я глупее всех идиотов,  
Я наивнее всех детей...  
Ты не пришла - я понимаю...  
Но забывать - не смей.

Я у неба прошу забвенья,  
Я царапаю все стекло,  
И мечтаю, чтоб избавленье  
Мне осколками принесло.

О, волшебное вечное страшное  
Зеркало, что опасней всех,  
Для тебя расцарапаю грудь себе я  
И надеюсь на твой успех.

Только все не перестанет биться  
Сердце глупое во льду.  
Ты меня позабудешь, знаю я...  
Но к тебе все равно иду.

Я иду, и раню ноги я  
Об осколки старого стекла,  
И не будь ме так холодно,  
По полу б ручьями кровь текла.

Но замерз не душой, так телом я,  
И не выбраться мне на свет,  
Только вот для меня уж  
Никакого пути больше нет.

Лишь пытаться вернуть утраченное,  
Лишь у неба прощенья просить,  
И дыханье твое живительное  
Все мечтать и мечтать испить.

***

Снежная королева разбивает стекло  
И вонзает осколок в Кая.  
Только если бы все было так легко,  
То и сказки бы не стало. 

Сердце Кая, горячее, бьется,  
Растопить пытается лед,  
Он верит - он Герду дождется.  
А Герда... Герда не придет.


	2. Герда шла

Я шла. Заплетались ноги. Сливались дни.  
Я шла. Я иду. Я дойду. Только жди.

Ботинки остались в цветущем саду,  
И дальше к тебе босиком я иду.  
Ты помнишь ли имя мое еще,  
Ведь день не один уже прошел?

Я шла. Падала, поднималась. И шла к тебе.  
Я думала. Про розы, про птиц, про тебя и о судьбе.

Искала тебя я в спальнях чужих, в лесах густых.  
Но все оказались они - не ты, а я не их.  
Я чуть не осталась в плену пещерного костра.  
Но вспомнился ты - и снова, я снова шла.

Я шла, менялась погода, текли года.  
Я шла и пока не дойду - я иду всегда.

Не греет в снегах и шуба, а греет мысль:  
Ты близко, ты рядом, скорее меня коснись.  
Но кожа холодная словно жестокий лед,  
У мальчика, что мозаику не соберет.

Я шла. Замирала, плутала, но все же шла.  
Дошла. Я тебя, любимого, я - нашла.

Растопить поцелуем лед - и начнется сказка.  
И, конечно, с тобой домой мы вернемся завтра.  
Слышишь, Кай мой, Герда дошла, только вот...  
Начал сковывать сердце и ей этот клятый лёд.


	3. Снежная королева

Пробивается росток  
Через стылый лед.  
Повторится в мире все,  
Да не так пойдет.

Вырастут не розы,  
А чертополох.  
И чердак сокроет  
Белый потолок.

Королева снегов  
В этом скучном мире  
Спокойно живет  
В обычной квартире.

И снега покрывают покоем  
Королеву и Кая, обоих.  
Но скрывают снега и секрет.  
Королева и Кай... Герды нет?

Герда стройная, Герда строгая,  
И снега в ее умных глазах.  
Ведь сложила она слово вечность,  
Стала новой Богиней в мехах.

Побелели волосы и замерзла кровь,  
Но вот Кай, вот Герда: все как и было, так и вновь.  
И пробьется росток через стылый лед,  
И иной истории время настает.


End file.
